


Just a Crush

by Amajjzy



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amajjzy/pseuds/Amajjzy
Summary: It was just a silly little crush, something that would fade overtime. There was no way Five would risk their friendship for something as stupid as that.ORFive's internal, yet wholesome struggles
Relationships: Five | Hector Nieves/Miko Kubota
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Just a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Oooohhhh boy, the fandom is so small and I don't know if I should even be posting this but here we are! Have some fluff in the form of a silly little drabble!

Her hands were soft. 

Five had expected them to be rough, calloused through battle but he supposed swinging a hammer made of pixels didn't have the same effect as swinging a legitimate one. 

Her nails were left blank, not a single trace of polish to be found much unlike her sister's. Not that he'd expected her to be the kind of girl that bothered with that stuff, much too entranced in gaming and besides, Five figured Miko had her hands full maintaining the color in her hair anyway. If she didn't dye that stuff at least once every two months, he called sorcery.

It was a slow day, and Five had managed to get his partner out of her boredom dance long enough for her to take refuge sitting at the small round table across from him. Sure, he'd had to keep her distracted with his Hinobi Portable but the array of classics in his game library had kept her pliant for the time being, and somewhere along the way Five had ended up with her hand trapped between both of his. Just….playing. 

It was calming, in a way. Tracing her fingers with his own, not a care in the world as he absentmindedly toyed with the one hand she'd kept free because 'Look, Five! Watch me beat this level one-handed!' because  _ of course she would.  _

Miko tended to fall asleep whenever someone messed with her hair. Five had figured that one out after she'd dropped dead on his lap after just two minutes of him running his fingers across her scalp. She'd passed out with just as much energy as she carried; Five hadn't even realized it'd happened until he'd felt her weight on his legs and by the time he had, his abuela had walked in on the scene with the biggest knowing expression she could've possibly had.

It had certainly been an...experience explaining why his gaming buddy was fast asleep on top of him in his room while he'd supposedly only called her over to play the latest Smash Bros. But eh, people were bound to ask questions someday. 

And Five figured it wouldn't be a good idea to have the same incident repeat itself while on the clock, but Phil had warned them of the destruction a bored Miko brought with her so this was the next best thing. Intentional or not, she couldn't run off if he held her hand hostage, now could she?

"Oh nerds," the 'Game Over' noise was enough to bring Five out of his semi-trance and when he looked up, it was to find Miko dramatically slunged back in her chair, head tilted upwards like she wanted to curse the gods themselves. "This damn level! I can't get past!" 

"What?" Five perked up, a bit of a teasing grin on his lips. "The great Miko? Stuck at a game? Pure blasphemy, there's gotta be some rule against that."

Miko huffed. "In my defense, I'm playing one-handed! OG Castlestein is already hard enough with both hands!"

"You brought that on yourself."

"Says the one who's been hogging my hand this entire time!" 

Five sensed the blush coming more than he felt it, and when Miko yanked her hand back and wiggled her fingers to emphasize her point, he didn't react. He hadn't really expected to be called out; they were generally touchy with each other, maybe even a little too much but it worked for them. "I-"

"Always touching me," Miko tsked, her hand falling back on the portable console she'd been nursing. A few clicks more and then the short silence was interrupted by the familiar Castlestein tune. "If you're not careful, people might start to think you have a thing for me, Five."

It was meant as nothing more than a tease, an off-handed little joke while she focused on her game but the problem was that there was  _ some  _ truth to it and Five could already feel the color in his face darkening. Damn it, he had to turn this around. 

"Whoa,  _ whoa,  _ just a minute there!" He said, his fingers flattening out over the table keeping them separate.  _ "You  _ were the one who initiated the hugs after we literally just met!" 

And what an experience that had been. Five wouldn't lie, the first time Miko had jumped him in a surprise hug, just a day after they'd gotten accepted into Hinobi, he hadn't known what to think. Sure he was familiar with the concept, his family practically  _ lived  _ off bear hugs and the like, but Miko had essentially still been a stranger to him at the time, albeit a special one. He hadn't been expecting the sudden affection, but he'd been quick to learn that it was going to be happening  _ a lot  _ and he might as well just get used to it. Miko had just been built like that, after all. 

"Well, yeah!" Miko looked up from the screen for just a moment, grin flashing in a show of teeth. "We're friends, Five. I was excited to see you!" 

"Excited to-" Five sputtered, his face catching flame and his brain switching to default Spanish in the confusion. Miko just let him go, having grown used to his frequent swaps by then and fully unaware of the few choice yet flustered words that were coming out of her best friend's mouth. Five sincerely prayed for this girl to never decide to pick up Spanish as a third language. 

"I'm gonna end up fluent in Google translate because of you," Miko told him after he'd finished, her lips quirked into a half-smile while her eyes, once again, flickered up from the screen for a brief moment. 

"Please don't," Five whimpered, his head tucked into his arms on the table, face entirely hidden from view. 

He'd heard plenty of stories concerning people falling for their best friends, thought it was silly, honestly. Surely a little crush shouldn't be enough to feel awkward around someone you already have such a close relationship with, right? You just had to suck it up. And if not that, then confess your feelings, it was that easy. 

That had been his mindset for the longest time, and it had also been his mindset the first time he actually realized what he'd been feeling this entire time. They'd been on a mission, he'd been on the ground, knocked on his ass with a ridiculously oversized glitch gaining on him. His gauntlet had been malfunctioning, sizzling and crackling in a way that just couldn't be good no matter how you cut it, and it was safe to say that Five was in a crapload of trouble. 

But then Miko had, quite literally, come crashing into him with the full force of her body and a worried call of his nickname. Her next move had been to call for Ally to get them out of there, but when Five looked up and blinked out of his daze, for a split second the light hit her face  _ just  _ right and Five realized that the rapid beating of his heart wasn't just because of what went down not even a minute ago. 

But it'd been fine because again, it was just a silly little crush and he wasn't planning to dwell on it  _ at all.  _ Miko was his gaming buddy. His best friend. He wasn't going to give that up for the world. 

Five wished his mindset had stayed that sober. 

The mission completion sound went off, followed by an excited victory cry that had Bergy stumbling and nearly tripping over himself in the back. Five didn't even have the chance to look up before a pair of soft hands dived for his face and nearly squished his cheeks together as he was pulled close to his excited partner's face. She was smiling, her eyes damn near sparkling and if his heart wasn't beating so damn loud in his ears he'd probably be grinning with her. 

"I did it, Five! Did you see?!" Miko cried, bringing their faces together even closer in her excitement and ah, there were the touches again. Honestly she probably didn't even realize she was doing it. "I  _ told  _ you I could do it!"

Play it cool, play it cool. What were they talking about? Oh, right, Castlestein. "You beat it one handed?! No way!" 

"Yes way!" Their foreheads were touching now; game forgotten between them. Five most certainly wasn't dying inside. Definitely not. "MVP of the day?  _ ME_K.O.!  _ I  _ told  _ you!" 

Five reached for his face with a laugh that was a mix of amused and nervous. His hands wrapped around hers, gently peeling them off his cheeks and putting some distance between them as he leaned back. Their hands, however, remained intertwined. "Okay, okay! I get it!" He chuckled. "You're amazing, we  _ know.  _ Make sure to rub it in Mitch's face later. _ " _

His heartbeat slowed down to a pace that was less cause for concern and more healthy, but then she laughed and squeezed his hands a little and crap, there it went again. 

"I so will!" Miko tugged at his hands again, but instead of pulling away, she just tightened her grip, almost intertwining their fingers. "You have to come with me though! Wouldn't be the same without you, partner!" 

Five froze, his brain short-circuiting for just a second. "Do-" he swallowed; looked away. God that smile was dangerous. "Do you think I'd want to miss that? Not a chance!" 

_ 'Falling for your best friend is silly,' _ he'd said. 

_ 'Just confess! It can't be that big of a deal,' _ he'd said. 

Oh nerds, was this karma? It had to be karma. 

Miko leaped up from her seat, practically  _ bouncing  _ over as she rounded the table to stand in front of him, their hands still linked. "Well, come on, Five! Let's go!" She urged, tugging in an attempt to lift him from his chair. 

Five's nervous smile turned soft at her antics, at her smile, and just like that, his inner panic disappeared just as quickly as a passed highscore. Because you know, if this was what he was going to be risking just for something as silly as a small crush? He was perfectly fine just staying the way they are. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm following, I'm following, relax!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Miko's character was a bit harder to get down than Five's, so I hope I did her justice....


End file.
